Amar en tu lugar
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Aoshi deside partir del hogar, y en un descuido, Misao sufrira las consecuencias.


"AMAR EN TU LUGAR"  
  
Prologo."SACRIFICIOS"  
  
Parto nuevamente del Aoiya, necesito tiempo a solas para entrenar como debe hacerlo un Onmitsu. Mi agulidad se ha vuelto tosca, mis movimientos bruscos, el enmohecerme en el templo no ha sido bueno...Esas son mis razones de partida...aunque...no sÃ©, siento que esas son causas vacias...  
  
*****************************  
  
Me marche de nuevo sin decir adiÃ³s. Con siguilo salÃ­ del lugar cual ladron abandona una casa que ha robado y cuida sus pasos para no ser decubierto. En este momento no me preocupa nada, mas que la huida de aqul lugar, no tengo nada importante que hacer ahÃ­, mi lugar como Jefe ha sido tomado por ella, y de lo que estoy seguro es de que ya no se necesita de mi ayuda para sobresalir en esta nueva era. Ya no hay gran cosa que me retenga para partir por largo tiempo...nada...  
  
*****************************  
  
Camino apasible por el silencioso bosque, mis pasos indesisos rompen la quietud del camino natural hacia ninguna parte mas que a el lugar donde estan mis amigos y dolorosos recuerdos. Aquel lugar donde deposite sus restos y me hice una promesa que no pude cumplir...pero almenos aquel hombre me hizo abrir los ojos y me enseÃ±o que mi venganza solo era una escusa hueca para esconder tras ella mi debilidad mental.  
  
Mientras hago esa larga caminata hacia su lugar de descanzo, cabilo. Cabilo sobre el pasado, presente y mi posible futuro.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© me depara el futuro?  
  
No lo sÃ©, no tengo prospecto ni proyecto para el futuro.  
  
Eso creo...  
  
Cierro los ojos para formarme un mapa mental del camino...Y los veo...  
  
A todos ellos...  
  
Mis camaradas...  
  
SÃ­. AÃºn puedo ver las balas atavesando sus cuerpos en aquella fatidica noche. Y yo ahÃ­, impotente para poder hacer algo. Solo ver su sangre...su muerte...su fin...Miro mis manos y aÃºn veo la sangre...aÃºn siento su olor inconfundible...aÃºn sinto el dolor de su partida...  
  
Maldita metralleta...  
  
Maldito Kanryuu...Maldito sea...  
  
Sacudo vigorosamente la cabeza y abro los ojos para espantar el recuerdo, y nuevamente me concentro en crear el mapa mental del camino.  
  
Y otra visiÃ³n acude a mi mente...  
  
Ahora es diferente.  
  
Solo veo una nariz blanca, respingada y punteaguda que esta empapada en gotas. Pero no es un recuerdo, lo sÃ© , ninca lo he visto.  
  
Vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza con fuerza para desalojar de mi mente esa extraÃ±a vision. Un escalofrÃ­o recorre mi espalda y me aferro con fuerza a mi gabardina para no sentirlo,no cabe duda de que mi imaginacion esta muy imperactiva el dia de hoy.  
  
****************************************  
  
La noche deciende mÃ¡s rapidamente y el silencio se vuelve mÃ¡s profundo, lugubre...SÃ­, el lugar se ha vuelto verdeaderamente lugubre...no es como lo recurdo, las tumbas de mis compaÃ±eros siempre fuerÃ³n el lugar mÃ¡s adecuado para aflorar mis pensamientos.  
  
  
  
Ahora al verlas, siento un extraÃ±o dolor en los huesos...ya no es el lugar como era antes...Â¿ o soy yo el que ya no piensa como pensaba antes?...  
  
Es algo dificil de saber...  
  
En todos estos dias que llevo de viaje, no me habÃ­a dado cuenta de lo incomodo que es el silencio absoluto. Un extraÃ±o pensamiento de mi parte, siendo yo un ser serio y paciente. Ahora pareciera que extraÃ±o el ruido y el bullicio que ella probocaba en el hogar mientras trataba de entuciasmar a todos metiendo prisa.  
  
Un pensamiento casÃ­ inaceptable para alguien como yo...  
  
*********************************  
  
El silencio del bosque se ve interrumpido por un sollozo que no percibÃ­ hace un rato, mi mente estaba tan extraveada en pensamientos, que mis sentidos de persepsiÃ³n bajaron la guardia hasta un punto de ser minimos.  
  
Dirijo mi vista hacia la copa de un Ã¡rbol, y la descubro ahÃ­, llorando lo mÃ¡s silencioso que le es posible.  
  
Me vuelvo por completo hacia donde esta ella y la miro fijamente, ella se da cuenta y aparta las manos de su cara.  
  
Mis ojos se abren bruscamente ante la sorpresa de ver cierta parte de su rostro; aquella que no son sus ojos, ni tampoco sus mejillas, sino su nariz...  
  
Y reconosco con asombro que aquella visiÃ³n que tuve, no era un hecho pasado, sino un presente cercano del que nunca me di cuenta...que nunca vÃ­...  
  
-"Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­, Misao?"-pregunto en tono frÃ­o.  
  
Ella se queda helada un momento, sus sollozos se detienen instantaneamente. Creo que mi frialdad la congelÃ³ y la ha dejado paralizada momentaneamente.  
  
Cuando se recupera, da un salto desde la rama donde estaba, y ya en el suelo, se me acerca despacio.  
  
-"Â¿QuÃ© no lo ves?...estoy siguiendote..."-contesta con la voz desquebrejada y borra las lagrimas que aÃºn corrian por sus mejillas.  
  
-"Regresa con Okina"-le digo serio.  
  
-"Â¿PorquÃ© te quieres ir?"- pregunta llorosa.  
  
-"Ese es asunto mÃ­o"-Mi frialdad aumenta automaticamente mientras permanesco parado donde estoy. Veo su rostro aun mÃ¡s dolido de lo que estaba, retrocede un paso, pero despuÃ©s sigue su camino hacia mÃ­ con pasos firmes e incesantres.  
  
Se detiene justo frente a mÃ­ y respira hondo para no romper a llorar presipitadamente.  
  
-"Regresa al Aoiya"- me dice en murmuros, y baja la vista para que no pueda ver sus ojos.  
  
-"No lo hare"-contesto mÃ¡s friamente.  
  
-"Vuelve"  
  
-"No lo hare"  
  
Ella sube la vista y me ve con mirada suplicante. Sus ojos a punto de reventar en un torrentoso mar de lÃ¡grimas.  
  
Su mirada suplicante me provoca un nuevo escalofrÃ­o en la espalda y una punzada en el pecho.  
  
Y la vuelvo a ver...  
  
Y me veo a mi...  
  
Estamos los dos, muchos aÃ±os mÃ¡s jovenes, ella era una muy pequeÃ±a niÃ±a, y yo un joven adolecente. Cuando ella quedo a mi cuidado hace tento tiempo.  
  
Y recuerdo como, al tener la tan solo unos cuantos aÃ±os, me insistiÃ³ para que le enseÃ±ase el arte del Ninjitsu...Mirandome con esos mismos ojos, con los mismos suplicantes ojos. Con esos ojos a los son casÃ­ imposibles negarles algo...Cualquiera diria que son chantaje, pero yo los he visto siepre sinceros.  
  
Una nueva punzada ataca mi pecho, pero me mantengo frÃ­o ante ella...Â¡No quiero regresar!...Â¡Quiero estar solo!...y por sobre todo...no quiero verla...  
  
MÃ¡s punzadas atacan mi pecho ante este pensamiento, y por alguna extraÃ±a razÃ³n, sin darme cuenta, me quedo absorto ante su mirada llorosa.  
  
Y me adentro en ella...y me pierdo ahÃ­...  
  
Nunca antes me habÃ­a perdido en sus ojos, ahora me doy cuenta de que son tan profundos, aquella profundidad es mayor que cualquier abismo que haya visto antes...e infinitamente mÃ¡s hermosos...  
  
Salgo de mi trance cuando Misao abre los ojos a mÃ¡s no poder repentinamente, cual si viera al demonio. Y con un movimiento aguil, salta por sobre de mÃ­ y se coloca a mis espaldas, extiende los brazos y mira hacia el frente.  
  
En un instante dÃ¡ un pequeÃ±o paso hacia atras, y escucho un leve gemido viniendo de sus labios. Y como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla, cae de espaldas...  
  
Reacciono lo mÃ¡s rapido que me es posible, y la tomo en mis brazos antes de que azote contra el suelo.  
  
Al tenerla en mis brazos, la observo detenidamente y me percato de que tiene un Kunai enterrado en el pecho.Veo su rostro, y estÃ¡ empapado en lagrimas nuevamente.  
  
Tomo el Kunai con cuidado, y lo saco de su actual recinto. Ella emite otro gemido de dolor y aprieta los dientes para resistirlo...sus ropas se empapan de sangre...  
  
Miro hacia arriba, y a lo lejos diviso dos sombras. Dedusco que son viejos enemigos clamando venganza por un hecho pasado, y que quisieron darme muerte por la espalda, pero Misao se percato de su presencia y me salvÃ³ arriesgandose a si misma.  
  
Los atacantes desaparecen repentinamente. Miro a mi alrededor, y no los encuentro.  
  
De repente siento un par de esbeltos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Es Misao la que me abraza, y yo siento un extraÃ±o cosquilleo en el centro de mi estomago. Me pierdo inconcientemente en esta sensaciÃ³n por mÃ­ nunca antes sentida.  
  
Abandono esta extraÃ±a condiciÃ³n cuando escucho un susurrar en el oido...  
  
-"Ai Shiteru...Aoshi-Sama..."murmuran sus labios, y despuÃ©s...siento un fuerte golpe atravez de su cuerpo...Siento comÃ³ su espalda se dobla...  
  
Me duele...me duele el golpe a pesar de que fue amortuiguado por su ser...  
  
El coraje ante ese golpe agudiza mis sentidos y mi nivel aumenta. Eso me sirve para localizar a mis rivales ante la ira acontesida inundando peligrosamente mi cuerpo.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo con furia contra aquellos vengativos enemigos y con movimientos cruzados de mis Kodachis y demas movimientos horizontales, se oyen gemidos ahogados en desesperaciÃ³n y dos cabezas caen al piso. Vuelvo a envainar rÃ¡pidamente mis Kodachis tan pronto hice el ataque.  
  
Eh vuelto a matar...  
  
Es otra promesa rota...  
  
Dejo los cuerpos en medio del bosque, no hay tiempo de darles sepultura, tengo que ir al auxilio de Misao.  
  
La miro desesperado, y me percato de su hemorragia en el pecho, asÃ­ que rompo mi gabardina, y ato un buen pedazo de tela al rededor de su torso a fin de detener el fluido de sangre que emana de su cuerpo. La tomo en mis brazos, y mi alma cae al suelo al darme cuenta de que su espalda esta hecha polvo y de que aquel golpe practicamente rompiÃ³ su fragil cuerpo.  
  
La abrazo con fuerza y un nuevo "Ai Shiteru" sale de su boca, seguido por una lagrima y una tenue sonrisa, para luego asÃ­, quedar inconciente en mis brazos.  
  
Ella se sacrifico por mÃ­, lo hizo aÃºn a costa de su propia vida, y si no me doy prisa...su corta existencia acabara muy pronto.  
  
Me quito mi eterna gabardina, y la dejo como ofrenda sobre las tumbas de mis compaÃ±eros. Este lugar se ha vuelto un sitio de tragedias, los malos recuercuerdos se estan aflorando aquÃ­.  
  
Trago saliva y corro rÃ¡pidamente con ella en brazos, tratando de espantar el pensamiento de su muerte. Y a mi mente acuden los recuerdos de mis camaradas, quienes, sacrificando su propia vida, salvaron la mia. Ahora veo que Misao es como ellos y que puedo confiar plenamente en ella...pero a que hora me doy cuenta...  
  
Un gemido ahogado me hace mirar a mis brazos y persibir que su sonrisa se ha esfumado.  
  
-"Aoshi-sama..."-escucho un eco resonar en el bosque...se que son mis camaradas...  
  
-"No quiero cabar otra tumba...no la suya..."- Digo para mis adentros mientras la aprieto mÃ¡s contra mi cuerpo.Y corriendo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pidamente, me dirijo al lugar mÃ¡s cecano que se me ocurre...Tokyo...  
  
Necesito ver a un Doctor...  
  
Necesito ver a Megumi...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Este es uno de los primeros Fanfics de Ruroni Kenshin que he escrito, aÃºn no lo he terminado, pero esta cerca del final, espero que les haya gustasdo el prologo. Pido perdon por haber tardado tanto en enviarlo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo suficiente para transcribir todos mis fanfics a la computadora, pues es que la verdad, yo los escribo primero en un cuaderno y despues los paso a la Pc. Pero ya tengo mÃ¡s tiempo libre(deje de trabajar) y los puedo transcribir antes de ir a la escuela y tambien despuÃ©s de llegar, asi que pronto publicare todas mis historias ^-^.  
  
Quiero dedicar muy especuialmente a todos los que he mencionado en mis agradecimientos anteriores y a todos los que han leido mis historias y a los me han mandado mensajes.  
  
Â¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
  
Cualquier comentario, queja, aclaracion, felicitacion, y demas, favor de enviarlas a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com . Tengan por seguro que les contestare ^-^. 


End file.
